Bitten by Love
by Alastrina Harper
Summary: Vasalissa is a half breed on the run from her past. Jagger is a devious rebel vampire, obsessed with finding his eternal mate. The two meet by chance and sparks fly. Can Jagger and Vasalissa overcome their differences? Or will they ultimately be torn apart?


I got up and grabbed my stuff as I climbed off the grey hound bus, in Bettsville Ohio. My gaze roamed the terminal searching for my older brother Matt. There he was waiting by the exit doors.

He looked a lot like dad. He had the same dark hair and eyes, the same square jaw, and winning personality. You almost couldn't tell we were related let alone siblings. Probably because unlike me he's a pureblood, and he has a different mom than I do. A relationship from before dad had met my mom.

"Matt!" I called out as I spotted him. I watched as the smile lit up his face and he hurried over to me. He scooped me up and swung me around causing me to scream like a little kid. "Matt! Put me down you goof ball." I said slamming a fist into his shoulder.

He set me down still grinning like a fool. "Matt its cold let's go." I said. He chuckled and ruffled my hair causing me to scowl. "Sorry Lissa." He said. I just rolled my eyes at him and followed him to the car.

When we arrived at my apartment I didn't stay long. I just dropped off my luggage, thanked Matt for the ride, and took off again.

I walked down the streets lit up by street lights. I scanned the roads trying to find the turn off for the cemetery. Eventually I did find it and proceeded to search for mom's grave.

Mom's grave was in the newer section, an angel marking her grave. The epitaph read 'Here lies Alice Macalester, beloved mother, sister, and wife. Her angel watches over us all in heaven.' I chuckled. Somehow the thought of mom's reaction to that made me laugh. Mom had never been religious. She probably would have scoffed and tore someone's ear off for that one.

"So this is my new home…" I murmured absently as I stared passed mom's grave and into the sky. I let out a small sigh and sat down leaning on mom's tomb stone.

I gazed at the star filled skies a sense of peace filling my heart. How long had it been since I'd seen the stars? How long since I had taken the time to truly admire them.

It was a cool autumn night, and there was a slight breeze to it. I wasn't too cold with what I was wearing. A pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a black camisole, and a red off the shoulder sweater. For a while I just sat there staring at the sky. It wasn't until my phone rang that I decided to leave.

"Hello?" I answered "Hey Lissa it's me." Came a familiar voice. "Oh hey Matt what's up?" I asked "Not much. Where you at?" he said "At the cemetery. I'm just leaving. Why?" I replied "Oh. Okay. Dad wanted to know if you want to come by for dinner." he said "No. Probably not. I want to finish looking around tonight. I probably won't be back till dawn." I told him. "Okay. Be careful." He said. "Will do. Bye." I told him.

I let out a sigh, tucking my phone away, and heading out of the cemetery. "Jeeze I swear, between dad and Matt." I muttered shaking my head.

As I walked the streets I came face to face with an old factory, turned club. I noticed all the patrons were mostly my age. So I decided it would be fun to check it out. I could use a couple hours of dance time anyways. I walked down the drive and waited in line. About 10 minutes later I was at the front of the line and being waved in.

Heavy metal music filled the room, vibrating off the walls. The place was packed. The press of bodies made it some-what hard to make to the bar. I was parched and wanted a drink. I shoved my way the mass of bodies and found a newly vacated seat at the bar.

I sat down and waved a 5 dollar bill to get the bartender's attention. The bartender who was chatting with a cute pink haired girl, got up to take my drink order. "What can I get you?" he asked his shaggy hair flopping in his face.

I pressed my lips together in thought, a habit I had picked up in Japan. I shook my head deciding alcohol was not the answer right now. "Give me a Dracula's curse." I told him.

The bartender gave me a shocked look and I flashed him a smile, making sure to conceal the fangs. It was something I had learned to do when I was training at the academy.

I waited patiently for my drink to arrive. I brushed my hair behind my ear revealing the two hoops I had in my upper ear.

I could feel someone's intense stare on me. I turned around and spotted a guy with white hair tipped in red, staring at me. He caught my eyes and headed over to me a smile on his face.

I turned back around as my drink arrived. "Here you are." The bartender said "Let me guess that comes out to 5.00." I said handing him a 10. "Keep the change. Consider it a tip." I told him my lips twisting into my wry half smile.

Before you ask, no I'm not a vampire. Or at least not like you're thinking. I'm kind of a rare breed. The type who can go in the sun and likes all their meals cooked. I'm half human half vampire. The doctor said it's because mom conceived me, when she was still human. She was turned shortly after.

Half-bloods are outcasts in vampire society so, mom had decided to send me to that private school in Japan. It was one that catered to kids like me. They taught me a lot of different things. They taught me how to control the hunger, so I wasn't ripping into the first person I saw. Taught me to hone the abilities I had, how to sense vampires, or other half breeds, and how to sense danger.

They taught me how to act when I was in society. How to walk, talk, and even how to smile so my fangs wouldn't show. They also taught me how to fight.

As half vampires we are paler than most humans, but not nearly as pale as full blooded vampires. We blend into human society a lot easier than purebloods do.

Just then the boy approached snapping me out of my reverie, as he sat next to me. "I'll have my usual." the boy said.

The boy turned to look at me. "I haven't seen you here before. Are you just passing through?" he asked. I raised a brow at him "What makes you ask that? How do you know that I don't here all the time and you just haven't noticed?" I prompted "Because I would have remembered seeing you. This is a town where everyone knows everyone. I definitely don't recognize you from anywhere." He said. "I see. Well I don't feel inclined to answer your questions when I don't even know your name." I told him.

He smiled at me his mismatch blue and green eyes enticing me. He leaned in close "The name's Jagger Maxwell." He said. I nodded "Very well. Nice to meet you Jagger. My name is Vasalissa and I just moved here tonight." I told him taking a sip of my drink.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste as the blood made its way past my lips. I had never had a taste for human blood. Unfortunately it was all they served.

"I see. Well welcome to my club I hope to see you around more often." He murmured. I smiled "Well maybe. We'll see. Though I wouldn't mind seeing you around again." I said with a playful smile and a wink. I downed the rest of my drink, and left deciding I wouldn't dance after all.


End file.
